Reversed Roles
by Leina the fan
Summary: During a case of missing Everafters, Sabrina goes missing herself. Waking up in a medieval Faerie, she finds everyone around her acting strange. Will Sabrina Grimm end this case? Or will this case end her?
1. Flabbergastedly Confused

**AN: First, this is my first fanfiction, so please don't be** _ **too**_ **harsh! Also, it's a few years after the Everafter War, so everyone is older: Sabrina, 16; Puck, 16; Daphne, 12; Red, 12; Basil, 6.**

Disclaimer: Michael Buckley owns the _Sisters Grimm_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dizzying colors swirled around the girl as she bounced around helplessly. The only thing on her mind was an overwhelming magic addiction. Then…

A blackness swallowed her whole.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally stirring, Sabrina found herself lying under a beautiful willow tree by a lake. Feeling a little sore, she stood up off the blanket and stretched. That's when she heard a pop. Looking around, she saw a pair of bright blue wings attached to her back. "PUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, YOU BOZO?"

Instead of Puck, however, Daphne flew in to- wait a second, _flew_?

"Daphne, what's going on? Why do we have wings?" a confused Sabrina asked.

"Well, that's kinda what happens when you're a fairy, Sabrina. Are you ok?" Daphne waved her bright yellow wings. "Also, why were you yelling at the ditcher's son?"

"The di...what?"

"The ditcher. The one who dug all the moats for our towers, our castle, any of this ringing a bell?" The girl looked worriedly at her older sister. "Let's just eat." Sabrina finally noticed the picnic basket.

Inside were berries of all kinds-strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, cranberries-you name it.

"Where did you get all these berries?!" Sabrina asked flabbergastedly.

"Sabrina, Mom have been taking us berry picking on Saturdays so we can picnic after since...ever. I better go get her," Daphne glanced at the lake. She slipped off her dress to reveal a bathing suit under and dove into the lake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Was this too short? Not enough of a cliffhanger at the end? Criticize me! Praise me! Say hi! Ask question! But just REVIEW!**

 **P.S. Axel Treehorn pointed out something he wanted me to change, and I decided the messenger thing was weird, in case you reread this and get confused about the edits.**


	2. Frantic Compnerberries

**AN: Hellio! I'm weird right? That's how I sometimes say hello when I'm excited. It seems so much weirder now that I've got it on paper- I mean computer. Oops, I am wasting your time. On with the story, then! (In a tone that suggests I'm trying to talk like one of those angry and impatient kings)**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm_.

"You don't have a fever. Do you remember bumping your head on something? Maybe you slipped on a rock when you were swimming earlier?" Veronica fretted over her daughter.

Suddenly she gasped. "What if we accidentally picked a compnerberry!? The first stage is amnesia, then comes the fainting, and next the distraction and hyperness. If you don't cure a victim by the time they've been in the tired stage for 45 minutes, they die right after 24 hours hallucinations!" Her expression was so frantic that Sabrina decided to pretend she knew exactly what was happening before her mom had a panic attack.

"Um...Mom, calm down, it was just a little sleepiness. Took me a few minutes to shake off the sleep."

Together, the sisters calmed down their mother, though it took awhile, to say the least. They enjoyed the picnic until Sabrina came across a weird black berry with red dots on a cylinder at the bottom. It had 6 different stems connecting in a spiky yellow-and-orange ball. Just as she was about to put it in her mouth, Daphne screamed.

"Sabrina, why would you eat that? It's super poisonous!"

"What do you mean? I had one just before I fell asleep; _soo good,_ by the way."

"I knew it! You ate a compnerberry! Girls, we have to end this picnic early," their mother interrupted. With that, they all flew home, each with something different on her mind (while also scared for Sabrina).

Veronica wondered about the cure. _If only we knew what would counteract the poison. Possibly Windwhip would delay it until it's gone, or maybe some Oasisdrip to soothe the pain. No-one's ever received a working antidote before. I hope Sabrina will._

Daphne wondered how the berry could have gotten in their basket and why Sabrina didn't know what it was. _Everyone naturally learns the basic berries by the time they're 4 years old. She couldn't have possibly forgotten._

Sabrina wondered how she could remember something that didn't happen and fly do naturally. _This is weird. What if I'm stuck here forever?_

 **This is a ever so slightly longer than my last chapter. Still short, though. If you want me to update sooner and write longer chapters, you need to REVIEW! Or Follow. Or Favorite. Anyway, I would've updated a few days earlier, but computer problems.**


	3. Flying Memories

**I love all the reviews I'm getting so far. Part criticism, part compliment, they're just you! I took a minor (major, really) break from FanFiction. But I'm pretty sure nobody noticed or cares. I feel like this is going to end up with about 15 chapters, and I don't have the faintest clue why.**

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Sisters Grimm_.

Previously on "Reversed Roles":

"I knew it! You ate a compnerberry! Girls, we have to end this picnic early," their mother interrupted. With that, they all flew home, each with something different on her mind (while also scared for Sabrina).

Veronica wondered about the cure. _If only we knew what would counteract the poison. Possibly Windwhip would delay it until it's gone, or maybe some Oasisdrip to soothe the pain. No-one's ever received a working antidote before. I hope Sabrina will._

Daphne wondered how the berry could have gotten in their basket and why Sabrina didn't know what it was. _Everyone naturally learns the basic berries by the time they're 4 years old. She couldn't have possibly forgotten._

Sabrina wondered how she could remember something that didn't happen and fly so naturally. _This is weird. What if I'm stuck here forever?_

As they flew, Sabrina thought of her life before this happened. She thought of Daphne, so full of joy and love. She thought of Granny Relda and her bizarre concoctions. Of Basil showing off his stickers from school. Of Uncle Jake teaching Basil how to use the contents of his coat. Of her dad yelling at Uncle Jake that Basil was too young. Of her mom calming her dad down.

 **I know Uncle Jake and Puck left, but just pretend they came back. Also, I excluded Puck from Sabrina's memories because don't like to write even a hint of fluff, and I'd have to if she thought about him.**

 _ **Sorry about the short chapter. I don't have a lot of time to write with homework and all, and I won't try TOO hard either. This is your warning. Wait 'till winter break to check my profile if you prefer; I think you should, based on how long it took me to post this.**_


End file.
